Vibrations have become an essential part of people's daily life, most of them are used as a reminder to remind the user of the occurrence of an event. In addition to producing a complex vibration effect by combining with audio and video, the simple vibration gradually has new functions. Reminder is the simplest function, but as people's requirements are getting higher and higher, the function of simple vibration has been expanded, for example, the vibration is used to express different levels of information in terms of the vibration duration. However, due to the limitations of current motor technology and physical devices, it is impossible to accurately control the vibration duration of a vibrating device by a common signal, especially for a very short time, such as 10 ms. Since the vibration part of the vibrating apparatus still vibrates when the signal is over due to inertial reason, the entire vibration duration is not consistent with what required. Additionally, it is inconvenient and difficult to realize monitoring the vibration duration of a motor by equipping with a measuring apparatus such as an accelerometer in a mobile apparatus.
In the existing mobile apparatus, the vibration control of a motor could all be realized by a driving signal. In some cases, the signal has not been processed at all, such that the motor has a performance varying with its own properties, starts to vibrate and attenuate freely, and the vibration duration is completely unable to control, only depending on motor's own properties; in other cases, the signal may be processed somewhat, for example, the voltage is increased when the motor starts to vibrate, and the voltage is increased in the reverse phase when the vibration is over, such that the motor can start to vibrate and stop quickly. Although this approach makes up the defect that the vibration duration cannot be controlled to a certain extent, the motor still cannot be accurately controlled, and there are still some unwanted damped vibrations.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new signal generating method that can accurately control a motor.